


The R&R Connection

by Iheartanyonebutyou



Series: All in a Day's Work [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, I dunno how else to tag this so, I wrote this at 5am don't look at me, M/M, Other, Relationships Implied, fem!Jack, who I personally think is a transwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartanyonebutyou/pseuds/Iheartanyonebutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this. He was a decent enough man! Sure he’d killed some people, okay maybe a lot of people, but he still didn’t deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The R&R Connection

Ryan Haywood wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this. He was a decent enough man! Sure he’d killed some people, okay maybe a lot of people, but he still didn’t deserve this.

“Ray, what the fuck?! Drive!” Ryan was in the passenger’s seat, looking over his shoulder, watching the police lights approach. He had his gun out, but he couldn’t lean out the window and shoot at them, not with the bullet in his leg. Well, maybe he could. He just really didn’t want to.

“I fucking can’t dude, the car won’t start!” The man in question was desperately trying to start the getaway car Geoff had provided them, but the vehicle just wouldn’t start. He was bleeding from his shoulder, a bullet had grazed him as they were running from the bank they had just robbed. It was a serious deal for the sniper, he wasn’t sure how much his aim would be thrown off until the injury healed.

“Well this is just fantastic!” Ryan threw his hands up, brandishing his gun like the madman he was. “Geoff, your car won’t start! What the hell, man?!” He was shouting into his earpiece, alerting their leader to something he had likely already figured out. “Ray, we’ve gotta get out, now!” The sirens were practically on top of them now, at any second the police would be rocketing over the hill, and in Los Santos, they shot first and asked questions later. And being dead would suck.

Ray had given up trying to start the car and already had the driver’s door flung open. “No shit! Can you walk?” If Ryan was unable to walk, Ray was willing to support the other man, with his body or with bullets. Both would probably aggravate his shoulder injury, but Ryan’s was a lot worse, and Ray had done more suicidal things in the past, so he wasn’t afraid.

The way things currently looked, both of them weren’t going to make it out alive. Ryan wasn’t about to say that, though. He was holding out hope for the car parked just across the street. If he could make it to that, they could get out. “Yeah, yeah, just go!” He threw himself out of the car, flinching when he put weight on his leg. “That car across the street!” He had his gun trained in the direction the sirens were coming from, and before he had even cleared the car, police were there, and shots were fired.

Ray was halfway across the street before he looked back. Ryan wasn’t behind him. He was crouched behind the car they had ditched, giving cover fire. Ray didn’t have time to yell, and even if he did, he didn’t seem have the function in his brain to. Everything in him was focused on getting to that car. If he made it, he was running Ryan the fuck over for that stunt. After he saved his bitch ass, that was.

Cover fire. As soon as he saw the cops, Ryan knew he wasn’t going to make it. But that didn’t mean he was going to let Ray get shot. The opposite was true, he was going to go down in a hail of gunfire saving his long time partner’s life. He covered Ray all the way to the new getaway car, drawing all the fire to himself as he hid behind the car. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this alive from the second the car had stalled, but he’d be damned before they failed. He wasn’t about to give himself up either, he was taking as many of the police with him as he could.

The Puerto Rican seemed to have different ideas than Ryan did, because as he was reloading his weapon, the new getaway car crashed into the old one, head on. “Get in!” Ray yelled from the driver’s seat, now bleeding from his face as well. Ryan wasn’t about to argue with that, he threw open the backdoor and scrambled inside, and before he could even close the door, Ray was driving.

He stretched himself out across the seats, able to lean out the window and fire from his new angle without hurting his leg more. He took out the driver of one of the police cars, sending it spiralling into the car behind it. He could vaguely hear Ray screaming at him, but the noise of the rushing wind and the sirens drowned the other out. There were still three cars behind them, but he trusted Ray could lose them. He put his head back inside and twisted his body to face forwards again. “Okay, what?”

“I asked what the fuck you thought you were doing! When you said run, I thought you meant fucking run! And you were just back there playing with your dick! Were you just going to let yourself get killed?! And you thought I was going to let you?! Vagabond and Brownman, we’ve been together since way before Fake AH Crew! You’re a fucking idiot!” Ray’s anger was clearly affecting his driving, he drove like Ryan usually did, all over the road, plowing down anything that even dreamed of getting in his way.

“What did you expect me to do?! I have a bullet in my leg, I couldn’t run! Only one of us needed to make it out alive, and you’re the only one who can drive right now! Of course I was going to cover you!” He wasn’t really mad, he knew Ray had just been worried about him. The two fought like this every time one of them did something stupid and suicidal, which seemed to happen every heist now.

“No, fuck you! Pull that shit again and I’m going to shoot you myself, Ryan!” He swerved to avoid oncoming traffic, and the cop directly behind them ran straight into the car they had just narrowly avoided. The criminals were down to two chasing them, if they could make it to a tunnel, they could lose the police. And luckily for them, a tunnel was coming up. Ryan already had explosives out, throwing them on the road behind their car as they entered the tunnel.

The police didn’t know what hit them as the criminals sped away, but Ryan took pleasure in blowing them up anyways. Maybe he was a little fucked up, for liking the violence of it all, but he tried not to dwell on that. “You say that, but you don’t mean it.” He simply stated as he pulled himself back into the car. Before Ray could reply, Ryan was sending a status update to Geoff. “We managed to ditch the police, lost your car, though. I’m shot, my left thigh. Ray was grazed twice, his shoulder and his face. Shoulder looks worse than his face. We’re on our way out of town, three miles out from the safehouse.”

In the middle of his monologue, Ray touched his face, wincing when he realised that yes, he had been hit. He hadn’t even felt it until Ryan said something. Now that he knew it was there, the pain wasn’t going to go away. It burned, but he had to ignore it. There would be medical attention at the safehouse, but if he payed attention to his wound right now, they wouldn’t make it there.

“I was worried, asshole…” he muttered under his breath, not loud enough for Ryan to even hear. But that settled the matter in his mind, the argument was over. The rest of the drive was silent, neither of them spoke until they reached the safehouse, and then they were separated between Lindsay and Jack, both doing their best to patch the injured men up.

“Try to stay off this leg for a while, Ryan,” Jack was advising him, her tone gentle, but firm, “I did my best, but I’m no doctor. Don’t mess up my work by being a dumbass.” Ray was, no doubt, receiving the same speech from Lindsay about his injuries. Ryan nodded and thanked the woman, who had become something of a motherly figure to the whole crew. How that worked, he wasn’t sure, because she was just as tough, and downright terrifying, as the rest of them.

As Jack wandered away, he looked around for Ray, but the other man was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t surprised, Ray liked to isolate himself when a heist was over. It would be a lot harder for him to do that here than if they were at the penthouse, so with any luck Ryan would be able to be able to find him before Geoff cleared everyone to go home. The safehouse was small, there weren’t many places for Ray to have gone.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryan found him in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. There was a large bandage on his cheek, but that wasn’t what drew Ryan’s eyes. Ray was… Crying? Even though he was standing right behind the other, Ryan wasn’t sure he had been seen. Ray’s eyes seemed vacant, like he was seeing, but not understanding. Ryan wasn’t one for feelings, but if something was wrong with Ray, he wanted to know. “Ray?”

Ray visibly started, and Ryan placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder to calm him. “Just me. Don’t knife me, Jack would probably kill me for coming back to her so soon. You okay?” He could see Ray going over options in his mind, as if he were trying to decide what to say. A few seconds later, Ray chuckled weakly.

“Fine. My face just hurts like a bitch, and if it scars I’ll be pissed. I can’t believe I ruined my pretty face for you.” His joke was weak, like his laugh, and Ryan was unconvinced. Ray wouldn’t be considering things like that if he were going to choose the truth, that wasn’t his style. But it wasn’t Ryan’s style to push, so he didn’t.

“Okay, man. That wound is all your fault, couldn’t even run across the street with cover fire. How the hell did you make it into a street gang again?” Ray was usually a lot better than that, but then, so was Ryan. They were the most commonly injured, but usually it wasn’t with each other. The R&R Connection, as the rest of the crew called them, worked well together, they had been at it together a lot longer than everyone else had.

“Hm, I think it was because some creepy motherfucker in a skull mask tried to hijack my car? And there was a fistfight, and I won? Yeah, that sounds about right.” This was a legitimate joke, all hints that Ray had been previously upset were gone.

At the beginning of Ryan’s career, he had tried to steal Ray’s car, and promptly had the shit beaten out of him. Ray still drove the getaway car, though. The kid had a lot of natural skill, Ryan could only take him in a fight now because he was stronger than when he had begun, and also much more reckless. “One time, Brownman. If that happened now, you’d be dead.”

“Sure thing, Vagabond, keep telling yourself that.” Ryan had ended up inside the bathroom with Ray, and when Geoff’s voice called down the hall that they were in the clear, Ray pushed past him, nudging him with his good shoulder good naturedly. And that was it. They were fine again, Ray was fine again. And with the exception of the hole in his leg, Ryan was feeling pretty good.

He loved successful heists.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at balls o'clock. I was bored and didn't really have a direction for it. I might elaborate on this further, if any inspiration occurs, and if people like it enough. So, if you'd like to see more, please leave a comment, or leave kudos! Alternatively, my Tumblr URL is ryangaywood, and my writing sideblog is eastwrites! Message me either of those places if you'd like to see more, or if you'd like to leave a request!


End file.
